


An Elven Lullaby

by greeneyesandblueinsanity



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Gen, Go with the flow, Refugees, awesome elf singing, it's called creative license, lullaby, no idea when either, not sure where this is set tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyesandblueinsanity/pseuds/greeneyesandblueinsanity
Summary: War destroys everything. It tears apart families, shatters dreams and leaves devastation in its wake. When the world is dark and all seems lost, a lullaby from a long forgotten age brings some hope.





	An Elven Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is another story I wrote when I was young and slightly immature (nothing's really changed honestly) so please forgive the possibly terrible writing. I don't really have much of a time/place set, or any general background, so you are more than welcome to fill in whatever you like. Basically, this is set sometime during the books, and these people are from a village that has been razed by orcs. Now they are refugees and are currently camped out in some other fortified town. I think in my mind, I had the elves passing through on their way to a battle or something and they happened to stay a couple nights in said village before moving on. Yes, I realize it's not entirely realistic in context with books, but let a girl live. It's called creative license, my dudes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Moonlight gleamed off of the silver helms, contesting the brightness of the stars above. Shafts of light illuminated the dark corners of the streets as the elven warriors strode gracefully through on their various missions. The mortal inhabitants of the town peered out from behind their curtains and from shadowed doorways at the ethereal creatures who seemed to have appeared straight of their dreams and long-forgotten legends. Many had never seen an elf, let alone what seemed to them an entire army of ancient beings. The select few who had merely stared in disbelief, never imagining that their old eyes would ever see them again. Small children gazed in awe at the angels that now roamed the streets of their home.

The wail of a child rose up from the tents in the main square, shattering the silence that the tentative peace had brought. A young mother tried desperately to shush her small baby, tears prickling in her exhausted eyes. It had been a long few days for all of the refugees, and this was the first chance they had gotten to rest since leaving their burning village behind.

Hushing the wailing baby, the distraught mother stood and began to walk back and forth, tears falling as she tried to hum a lullaby. A soft sob bled through her broken tune, and soon all attempts to quiet the child were lost to heartbroken tears.

Suddenly, a single crystalline voice broke through the night, singing words in an ancient language she could not understand. The young mother stood still, her despair forgotten as the ethereal voice was joined by several more silver voices, weaving a hauntingly beautiful melody that rose above the rooftops and echoed in the cool night air. The enchanting strains reached to the farthest edges of the town, winding through the dark streets and into the hearts of all who listened.

Closing her eyes, the mother saw visions of high mountain tops bursting through the clouds, glittering in the rising sun. Firelight flickering against stone walls, shadows dancing to the faint beat of drums. Rushing rivers and thundering waterfalls, not stopping for anything in their paths. Vast, glittering bodies of water stretching as far as the eye could see, and the crystal cry of a seagull echoed in her heart. There was pure joy and deep sorrow. Calm peace and explosive anger. The wisdom of millennia and the curiosity of a newborn child. A power echoed in every haunting note that spoke of hearts that felt the wear of many centuries over.

It was like nothing any of the townspeople had ever heard. A deep sense of peace settled over all, and many found themselves with tears in their eyes, the music taking ahold of their very souls. Deep wounds left by the harshness of the world were healed and those that were hardened by the tribulations of life were softened and rejuvenated. People were born anew that night while listening to the elven voices sing their lullaby.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when the voices dropped away one by one, and the last echoes faded away, leaving a still silence in its wake. It never faded from the hearts of who had heard it, however, who felt a peace like never before, even decades later.

The young mother let out a deep breath as she opened her eyes once more, tears falling down her face from the beauty she had just heard. Looking down at the child in her arms, she smiled softly at it's sleeping face. All the despair that had filled her heart was gone, and the heavy burden weighing down the once confident shoulders had evaporated. The open wounds in the young woman's soul from the death of her husband had healed, and although the pain was still there and always would be, it was lessened somewhat, suddenly easier to bear.

A movement caught her eye and glancing up, the young mother found herself meeting the eyes of a silver helmed elf. A soft smile of gratitude broke through her tears as she recognized him as the first to begin singing. Thankfulness flooded her heart and shone through her eyes, glistening in the moonlight.

The elven warrior nodded silently back, the silver light illuminating him and appearing as an angelic figure to those who saw him. Then, turning, the warrior walked away, the mother's eyes following him until the elf was swallowed by the night. Smiling once more, she laid down once more with her child and fell asleep to the silver strains of an elven lullaby.


End file.
